Minimally-invasive intracardiac ablation is the treatment of choice for various types of arrhythmias. To perform such treatment, the physician typically inserts a catheter through the vascular system into the heart, brings the distal end of the catheter into contact with myocardial tissue in areas of abnormal electrical activity, and then energizes one or more electrodes at or near the distal end in order to create tissue necrosis.
A number of systems for intracardiac ablation therapy are commercially available, such as the CARTO™ system offered by Biosense Webster Inc. (Diamond Bar, Calif.). CARTO tracks the position and operating parameters of the distal end of the catheter and displays this information electronically on a three-dimensional (3D) anatomical map of the heart. CARTO enables the system operator to electronically tag locations that have been ablated on the map and thus to keep track of the progress of the procedure.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0287205, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system for controllably delivering ablation energy to tissue. The system includes an ablation device operable to supply ablation energy to body tissue causing bubbles to form in the tissue, an ultrasound transducer configured to detect energy spontaneously emitted by collapsing or shrinking bubbles that are resonating in the tissue, and a control element operably coupled to the ablation device and the ultrasound transducer element, the control element being configured to adjust the ablation energy supplied to the tissue in response to the energy detected by the ultrasound transducer to prevent tissue popping caused by bubble expansion.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0224664 and European Patent Application Publication EP 2364664, whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference, describe a method for ablating tissue in an organ inside a body of a subject. The method includes bringing a probe inside the body into a position in contact with the tissue to be ablated, and measuring one or more local parameters at the position using the probe prior to ablating the tissue. A map of the organ is displayed, showing, based on the one or more local parameters, a predicted extent of ablation of the tissue to be achieved for a given dosage of energy applied at the position using the probe. The given dosage of energy is applied to ablate the tissue using the probe, and an actual extent of the ablation at the position is measured using the probe subsequent to ablating the tissue. The measured actual extent of the ablation is displayed on the map for comparison with the predicted extent.
European Patent EP 2094150, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for monitoring formation of steam pocket during ablation, wherein a measured reflectance spectral intensity (MRSI) versus time is analyzed. The method includes delivering light to tissue, and measuring the reflectance spectral intensity of the tissue, wherein observation is made as to whether the MRSI initially increases in a specified time period followed by a decrease at a specified rate in the MRSI. If there is no decrease in the MRSI, then delivery of ablation energy to tissue continues. However, if there is a decrease in the MRSI within a specified time and at a specified rate, then the method infers the formation of a steam pocket and decreases or discontinues the delivery of ablative energy to tissue.